


honeysuckle

by orphan_account



Series: coven drabbles [1]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Drabble, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Taemin, the jongtae is small but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s against the rules, technically, to have Taemin here, and as a senior witch Victoria would expect Jonghyun to take care of it, but he’s too tired to do anything about it right now.





	

Taemin’s sitting in one of the picture windows in the living room, legs dangling just above the floor, when Jonghyun trudges down the stairs. They grin up at Jonghyun, and even from a distance he can see the flash of sharp teeth.

“How did you get in?” he asks at the foot of the stairs.

“I let them in.” Soojung had been mostly invisible in the half-lit room, buried under a heap of knit blankets, but now she lifts her head in greeting. Roo is curled up on her lap, and she lifts her head as well, whining softly when she sees Jonghyun. He narrows her eyes at her, annoyed that she would abandon him to hang out with Soojung and Taemin instead.

“Victoria’s not going to like that,” he says, shuffling past Soojung into the kitchen. Roo hops off Soojung’s lap and follows him, her nails clicking against the dark wood floor. It’s against the rules, technically, to have Taemin here, and as a senior witch Victoria would expect Jonghyun to take care of it, but he’s honestly too tired to do anything about it right now. 

Otherwise he’d throw Taemin out. Definitely.

“Victoria’s not even here,” Soojung says, leaning backwards over the couch so she can talk to Jonghyun. “Nobody’s here, and you’ve been asleep  _ all _ day, and it’s boring.”

“And I’m not hurting anything,” Taemin interjects, lifting their feet up for emphasis and almost losing their balance on the windowsill. “I’m not even really inside.” They pause for a moment. “Who’s Victoria?”

“Our coven leader,” Soojung says. “She’s the one who wards the house.” As if to agree with her, the wind picks up, whistling through the open window and ruffling Taemin’s dark hair.

“And that’s why you haven’t met her yet,” Jonghyun adds. He sets a kettle on the stove and turns to Soojung, who snaps her fingers and lights the burner. 

“Are you making a potion?” Taemin asks eagerly. They lean forward on the windowsill as if to jump down.

“No feet on the floor!” Soojung shouts, and Taemin pulls back so fast they almost fall again.

Jonghyun shakes his head. The clock on the stove flashes 4:30 PM. It’s too early for this much excitement. “It’s just tea,” he says over his shoulder. “But you can have some if you want.” 

Silence. When Jonghyun turns around again, Taemin’s brow is furrowed.

“They still haven’t gotten used to eating human food again,” Soojung says, and Taemin nods gravely behind her.

The kettle starts to sing, and Soojung snaps the burner off again. “Do you want to try it?” Jonghyun asks, pulling two mugs out of the cabinet. Soojung waves her hand, and a third mug floats down beside them.

Taemin looks warily between Jonghyun and the tea. “You have to get used to it eventually,” Soojung tells them.

“I don’t  _ have  _ to,” they say, but they reluctantly accept the mug Jonghyun passes over.

Jonghyun collapses on the sofa beside Soojung, yanking one of the pillows out from under her arm. She aims a kick at him that he ignores. Roo races in a moment later, pawing at Jonghyun’s pajama bottoms until he gives in and scoops her up into his lap.

“You have to if you want to re-assimilate to human life, or whatever,” he says to Taemin.

They shrug. “I haven’t really decided what I want to do yet,” they say. “Maybe I’ll just hang out here forever. In your window.”

Soojung laughs, but Jonghyun says firmly, “Absolutely not. The last thing Victoria needs is a young vampire in the coven.”

Taemin mutters something about Victoria being boring, but Soojung interrupts him off by taking a sip of her tea and declaring loudly, “There’s way too much honey in this, Jonghyun, what the hell.”

“Honey’s good for you,” Jonghyun says, shrugging. Good magical properties, too, but maybe he shouldn’t discuss that around Taemin.

“This is gross.” Soojung looks up. “And Taemin hates it too.” Jonghyun glances over at the window again. Taemin looks like they just swallowed a rock.

Jonghyun sighs. Outside, the sky is beginning to darken, thick clouds piling up over the trees. “Taemin, you should probably get out anyway,” he says. “Victoria’s coming home soon.”

Taemin gratefully sets the tea down on the window, but they still look crestfallen. “Can I come back next time she’s out?” they ask.

Jonghyun opens his mouth, but Soojung cuts him off. “I’ll let you know,” she says with a smile, ignoring the pointed look Jonghyun shoots her. “Ignore him, he’s just upset that we woke him up.”

Taemin giggles, and Jonghyun attempts halfheartedly to keep a straight face. “I’ll see you guys later, then,” they say, pulling their legs back over the windowsill and onto the porch outside. “Somebody drink that tea for me.”

There’s a sudden rush of wind as Taemin turns, and then they’re gone, leaving the tea wobbling ominously on the sill. Roo sits up straighter with a little yap, but Jonghyun rests a hand on her back to comfort her.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Soojung says once Taemin’s gone. She stretches out her legs, nudging Roo to one side so she can put her feet on Jonghyun’s knees. 

He doesn’t bother to protest. “You two did wake me up, though,” he says pointedly, taking a sip of tea. It’s the perfect amount of honey. Soojung and Taemin don’t know what they’re talking about. “They’ll be back soon, anyway,” he says. “I’ll make it up to them.”

“So you want them to come back. Even if it’s against the rules,” Soojung says.

Jonghyun lowers his mug. “I didn’t say that.”   
  
But Soojung just laughs at him, digging her heels into his leg and causing Roo to wiggle around as well, and Jonghyun wonders whether it’s too early to go back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> jonghyun's just a tired old man who wants to enjoy his honey water. don't ask me why taemin's a vampire it was a great idea at the time.
> 
> i have a lot of other witch drabbles written (mostly about fx and shinee) but we'll see if i can get around to posting them.
> 
> lemme know if y'all like this shit so i'll know if it's worth continuing lol


End file.
